


Holiday Gone Wrong

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Miscommunication, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be the Doctor's gift to Jack and Rose. Instead it turned into a trip from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazeem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeem/gifts).



_Thursday 02:00PM Earth Time_

Even though the force field bubble that surrounded the cell kept her bound in the ten feet by ten feet square, it still somehow managed to drip rain from the trees above. 

It was really beginning to piss Rose off. A tiny drop of water kept landing on her head every fifteen seconds. She was so bored that she'd actually counted the intervals.

The cell was outside near the edge of a forest somewhere. A force field kept her from escaping but she was still able to see her surroundings quite clearly. Her prison was made out of organic materials. The floor was grey dirt; the bench was carved out of grey rock. Someone had gotten bored before her and had graffitied 'Bad Wolf' into the side of the bench. Rose was curled up in a ball in the corner of her cell and was making doodles in the dirt. She could hear Jack and the Doctor's voices yelling at her as if they were here, for her _not_ to lie on the damn ground and to take the bench. Her mum would have called her stubborn. 

The weather outside had been sunny and warm when they had arrived on the planet, but now that she was in this cell, the sky had turned grey as if a horrible storm was about to roll in any second. The air was cold and damp and smelled like rain. Joint stiffness from an old gymnastics injury had begun to act up again in this weather. Her body was bruised from the previous struggle and she couldn't find any position on the ground that felt comfortable without hurting herself.

She'd been locked up for two hours according to her mobile and she hadn't seen Jack and the Doctor in all that time. It worried her to no end. She had no idea why the natives of this world had captured them in the first place. Some local taboo they had infringed on, the Doctor had muttered before all hell had broken loose. 

Rose wondered if the Doctor and Jack were okay. Were they in isolated cells just like hers? Were they being tortured? Were they dead? The last time she had seen the Doctor he had been shot in the leg and was being carried away by big thugs as she and Jack were dragged in the opposite direction. 

Rose looked up at the top of the force field to where the drops of water were coming from. The roof of the shield was about four meters high.

She stood up and brushed herself off. She'd been moping for long enough.

_Thursday 03:30PM Yaream Time_

Jack paced the perimeter of his cell, thinking. His wrist strap wasn't functioning properly, perhaps from his fight with the bodyguards but more likely from feedback from the force field. He couldn't get any readings or dematerialize out of there. Hell, he didn't even know the proper time. He estimated from the placement of the suns in the sky that he'd been here for around three and a half hours. 

Jack had been locked up before, plenty of times. He'd been tortured too. Honestly, it wasn't the scenario that was freaking him out, it was that he was in it with his lovers. Before, if Jack had been captured he would have been alone or perhaps with a double-crossing partner from the Time Agency. Even then he acted as if he was alone because he figured his partner would make it out alive on their own, which they certainly could. Yet this time it was completely different. He wasn't alone, he wasn't in the Time Agency anymore. Jack was with the Doctor and Rose. He cared about them; he wasn't about to leave this place without them.

But what could he do? Jack shivered. 

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

He turned around. There were footsteps somewhere not far off. They were coming for him, just like they had come for the Doctor.

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

There they were. The two buff purple humanoids who had taken away the Doctor plus another short nerdy looking guy from before that Jack reckoned was a diplomat of some kind. The Doctor had been conversing (more like yelling) with him before until one of the diplomat's bodyguards shot the Doctor.

"It's your time now," the diplomat announced.

Jack straightened his posture and flashed a smile. If he was going to die he was going to go out with dignity. 

_Thursday 04:57PM Earth Time_

The wound was cleaning up nicely, especially with the materials he had on hand. The Doctor was lucky that they hadn't taken his Screwdriver and he was able to analyze his surroundings. The earth actually had a healing property. He added the rain water that was dripping from above to make mud to make a mixture that he applied to his wound, and bandaged it with leaves. He might have a scar later, but at least he was alive.

This trip was supposed to be very relaxing. The Doctor had heard whispers of a planet that was paradise itself. Yaream was his present to Rose and Jack. 

The only explanation that the Doctor could think of for being arrested was that his dialect must have been off or he must have forgotten some local custom because after he introduced Jack and Rose as his companions to the diplomat the man ordered his guards to arrest them all. The Doctor pleaded, asked what they had done wrong. The diplomat then accused him of resisting arrest and ordered one of his men to shoot the Doctor and take him away for questioning.

The Doctor didn't want to remember the hours they spent asking him questions like 'who sent you?', 'how much money did they pay you?', 'who do you work for?', 'why did you come here?', 'when is the plot going down?'. After three hours and no confession they had gotten tired of his silence, he assumed. They took him to a cell and had left him alone ever since.

He was worried sick after his lovers. If he hadn't taken them here, hadn't suggested it, they wouldn't be in this situation. What was happening to them now? Were those brutes torturing them right now? It'd be his entirely fault.

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

The Doctor sighed. 

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

The diplomat rounded the corner, his bodyguards at his side.

"Come back for round two have you?" The Doctor glared.

To his surprise, one of the guards punched in something on a keypad that had been camouflaged with the environment. The force field went down instantly.

"What's this?" the Doctor asked.

"You're free to go," the diplomat said and bowed. "Your friend, Captain Harkness was kind enough to explain the situation to us. It was entirely our misunderstanding. Our apologizes."

The Doctor winced as he stood. "Jack and Rose?"

The diplomat had a tight smile. "The… girl was found trying to escape. Usually we would press charges." He leaned in and lowered in voice, "I do hope we can keep this between ourselves? This would cause a great scandal for our king, our people and our republic." He straightened up once more, his voice boomed and commanding authority, "You are all free to go."

_Friday 01:14AM Earth Time_

Apparently the whole thing had been a big misunderstanding. The diplomat (a friend of an old friend of the Doctor's) was showing them around one of the sacred temples of Yaream; a monument of living trees, twisted oak, faeries fluttering in the wind like flower petals. Rose, Jack and the Doctor were all smiles and holding each other's hands on the tour listening intently and enjoying the company. The short diplomat asked in a polite way if they'd like to see the throne room. The Doctor grinned ear to ear and responded for their group, "Me and my companions—" 

During Jack's time in interrogation when he had charmed their way out of prison he learned that recently on Yaream, there had been a spy uncovered that was attempting to assassinate the king and the spy's code word for caring out the mission was 'companions'. 

Even though the government of Yaream had apologized profusely, Rose and the others hadn't stayed for much longer.

Rose was glad to be back in the TARDIS, in their giant bed fit for three. At her sides were her lovers safe and sound, well almost. But the Doctor swore he'd be fine. Still, she and Jack had agreed that they'd treat him extra special that night, worshipping his body, letting him know that he was loved.

_Bing Bong._

Rose cracked open one eye and groaned. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her mobile.

> Just had a fantastic date w/ the milkman!!! U know the 1 w/ the nose? Hope u r having a gr8 time 2. Miss u. XOXO–Mum

Rose smiled, leaned over and kissed her lovers while they slept. Oh yes, she was having a fantastic time.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
